The Otherworld Saga
by NikNakAttack
Summary: Takes place after DBZ and features Vegeta as the main character. Something strange is happening in Otherworld and it becomes the Saiyan Prince's job to save the universe. Other characters will appear including Bulma so expect adult content.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ever tried to obtain blood from a rock? You'd have more luck with that than trying to obtain money from me. I don't own Dragonball, so don't sue :D

A/N: This is going to be a long story if it's proved to be any good. Takes place after Dragonballz, and is set in the Otherworld. gt never existed as far this story is concerned, mainly because I didn't like the series one bit. Warnings for character death, likely profanity, and later sex.  
Basically, something strange is happening in Otherworld and it's Vegeta's turn in the spotlight as he is the best fighter available. More will be revealed later.

* * *

Prologue 

It was a pleasant summer afternoon and a dappled sunlight filtered through a willow tree, falling across the worn features of the resting Saiyan Prince. A child's laughter could be heard in the background and was accompanied by the cheerful murmur of old friends and family.

Set up across the front lawn of Capsule Corporation was an assemblage of tables, food, and people. Small bots served drinks to the guests whilst a larger robot voraciously manned the barbecue.

At 116 years Vegeta had outlived the majority of the Z-fighters, his son was in his 85th year and his daughter, 76. Trunks had long since passed ownership of CC to his own daughter, and Bra was also a proud parent and grandmother.

For the past couple of decades, life for Vegeta had been simple and uneventful, he was well used to human customs and traditions but they always failed to bring the Saiyan anywhere near the same joy being on the battlefield had.

Since Majin Buu's defeat sixty years ago the Earth had yet to have encountered the same level of danger. Vegeta's last call to battle had been two decades ago and with Kakarott's disappearance years before that, Vegeta had been Earth's primary defender. At 96 Vegeta had ceased to be in his prime, however, the power of the enemy had been similar to that of imperfect Cell's, and Vegeta had dealt with the menace with almost perfect ease.

The celebration of his victory had been short lived though, as age had caught up with his wife, Bulma, and Vegeta lost the one person whom had provided him with reasons to stay on Earth after Cell's defeat all those years before.

Vegeta had carried on however, watching as his family aged and grew around him, training his body until it became an impossibility and all he could manage was routine exercise to keep himself as healthy as possible.

He felt a sort of amusement at how his life had turned out. Once upon a time, Vegeta had envisioned himself as grand, immortal conqueror of the universe, but that had been an idea that had died with Frieza. Now here he was, living an almost human life and, despite his upbringing and everything he had once aimed for, he now felt no regrets.

He wondered what awaited him in Otherworld, the last time he had died he'd expected an eternity in hell but had lucked out due to being vital to the continuation of the universe. Maybe Yemma would grant him approval for heaven this time. He'd be able to find Bulma and the others. Either way he'd get to experience existence as a spirit and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Surely it wouldn't be too bad, after all he had managed in his current relic of a body for so long. Only one way to find out, he figured. It was time.

Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his legacy, his family. They all had a tendency to slack, he mused, but they had potential and could pull through on the clutch. He smiled.

With one last breath his life force left his body and Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans and last of a great warrior race, died.

* * *

A/N: I'm just about to upload the first chapter. Reviews are lovely.


	2. Surprise at Yemma's

Disclaimer: I bought Dragonball so now it's all mine mwhahaha. I of course, am lying.

A/N: So Vegeta's dead and the story begins. This is probably going to be the shortest chapter besides the prologue.

* * *

A Surprise At Yemma's

The line leading to King Yemma's office was long and tedious. Confused and upset ghosts squabbled as ogre assistants tried to reassure them and create order. When it was finally Vegeta's turn he floated before Yemma's mahogany desk, many of the ogre's giving him a wide berth as, for all he was a spirit cloud, they remembered the last time he was here rather vividly.

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans" Anin announced to his master. King Yemma started before grabbing a large file and flicking through, eyes narrowed. "A difficult one, a difficult one," he mused. He peered down to look at Vegeta. "I may regret this later but it just doesn't feel right to talk to you like this." he snapped his fingers and with a poof, a blue, pale ghost of Vegeta was standing before the desk.

Vegeta peered down at himself, surprised. He hadn't felt the change but he was glad Yemma had done it, he wondered if this would be his new, permanent state. It was much more preferable than the cloud like thing he had been before.

"That's better, now then Vegeta, I'm sure you know your past and all the lives you have affected. This now will be your final judgment." Yemma boomed, the Ogre was trying to sounds impressive but Vegeta could tell he was a little intimidated.

"Yes, yes now come on then, spit it out. Where do I get the pleasure of spending eternity?" Vegeta folded his arms and stared up at Yemma, completely ready for either response. Yemma opened his mouth, ready to give his answer.

"Excuse me sir?" Anin cut in, sounding a bit nervous, "But with recent events up here, don't you think Vegeta might be useful in helping out, I'd say Goku should do it but no one knows where he is and…" he trailed off under Yemma's glare.

"I've already considered this, but his physical body is in no condition to fight. Changing that fact would require more energy than we can spare." Yemma reached for a large stamp on his desk.

Vegeta frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Yemma paused, looking at Vegeta as though unsure about something. "Maybe, the risk will be worth it, if things carry on like this I won't have anywhere to send souls anyway. Using some the energy that keeps this place running, well it will make the imbalance worse but it would be nothing compared to what could happen."

Anin looked excited whilst Yemma look resolved, Vegeta still had no idea what was happening and behind him all the Ogre aids had all paused in their work to listen. The line of souls was becoming increasingly impatient, unaware of whatever importance was about to take place.

"Vegeta listen carefully," Yemma started, "I'm about to restore your physical body, a privilege reserved for the purest souls. Your soul is not pure but it is not evil and your power was once second only to Goku. We need this power now and so I'm going to give you the body you had at your prime. We'll need to test this body out and so you're going to run Snake Way and overcome any challenges on the way. I don't have time to explain anything as I have a job to do so I shall ask Baba to meet you at the end of your journey. She will explain everything. Understand?"

"Partially." Vegeta answered. Not knowing what was happening irritated the Saiyan but he decided not to argue, he was about to get his old body back and this was the best news he's had in a long while. " Alright I agree to what it is you want but, out of curiosity, where was I going before you decided on giving my body back?"

Yemma smiled, loving the power he held. He waved the stamp in his hand. "I felt you'd earned your pass into heaven. In the end you did more for humanity than the average person. Not to mention it was your plan that saved us from Buu." He set the stamp down, "Now we need your mind and power again, just as well as I imagine heaven would have bored you."

Vegeta smirked, Yemma was probably right. He didn't have long to think though because a surge of energy ripped through his mind and for a brief instant everything went white.

Vegeta opened his eyes, unaware of closing them in the first place. He felt amazing, he lifted his hands before his eyes to see the white gloves he had discarded long ago. Looking down he found he was wearing his dark blue Saiyan battle suit and boots. An ogre approached him holding out a small mirror and Vegeta snatched it to look at his face.

"Incredible," he breathed. Gone were the lines of age and slightly sunken skin. His hair was void of the streaks of grey and his eyes shone with a fierce, black intensity. Despite the halo floating above his head, he felt very alive.

"Despite my power I couldn't do my best, I advise you not to exert yourself so no going Super Saiyan just yet. No flying either, it's against the rules anyway." Yemma said. Now off with you. Anin, take him to the start of Snake Way.

"If you could please follow me, sir."

Vegeta handed the mirror back, and said a quick thank you to Yemma who looked a bit taken back. He too remembered the last time Vegeta had been in his office. "I'll be watching your progress Vegeta." The ogre king motioned to his giant TV screen and then yelled at his attendants to get the line moving again.

They all had a job to do.

* * *

A/N: *announcers voice* Vegeta has been granted his old body back and is about to travel Snake Way, will he be successful? With his power it should be easy? Will it? Review and find out next time XD

Action starts next chapter which I will post soon.


End file.
